


Walk Me Home

by ThoracicOrchid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Eve, Memories, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoracicOrchid/pseuds/ThoracicOrchid
Summary: Noah is alone in a bar on Christmas Eve when he meets an old friend.
Relationships: Noah/Priya (Love Island)
Kudos: 9





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> monthly prompt competition from r/LITGFanfiction on reddit
> 
> Also my lousy attempt at smut. 😅
> 
> NSFA 🌺 Abby turn back now.

"Merry Christmas from the Petersons!"

Noah rubbed his thumb over the raised lettering on the Christmas Card he had received three weeks ago from Hope. It had been in his pocket the same amount of time. He downed his last bit of scotch and motioned to the bartender for another.

"Think you've had enough, mate." The guy was cleaning a glass and giving him a look of sympathy. "Can I call someone for you? It's Christmas Eve."

Noah shook his head. There was no one to call. No one who would even pick up if he did. This time last year had been so different.

//One Year Ago//

"Noah!! You have to come meet my boss!!" Hope hollered for him over the crowd. 

"Coming!" He politely excused himself from the group he had been chatting with.

"Babe! This is Mr. Whitman! He loved watching us on the show!" She giggled. She had had one too many martinis.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I hear great things about you." Noah shook his hand.

"We just knew our Hope here would win. She always goes for gold."

Noah just smiled. Everyone loved them on Love Island. The Power Couple. 

"Oh! Peterson! Over here!"

A man in his late thirties walked over. Hope hugged him tightly. Noah couldn't help but notice they embraced longer than what he deemed as a normal hug but she was drunk so he let it slide.

"Noah, this is Martin Peterson. Our lead designer. He's responsible for all those late nights that Hope has been working."

Hope laughed. "We've been having tons of great ideas haven't we?"

"Tons." Martin smiled at Noah. "Beautiful girl you have here."

Noah pulled her close to him. "I'm one lucky guy." He whispered in Hope's ear. "I think it's time to go."

She agreed and went to say her goodbyes. He met her outside where it had started to snow. She ran into the parking lot laughing and sticking her tongue out to catch the fresh, new snow. She was so much fun when she wanted to be. Unlike her usual self, always overthinking and judging. Noah didn't mind those things about her but it had rubbed some people the wrong way.

"Let's make snow angels!!" She fell straight back into the snow.

"Are you crazy? You'll freeze your ass off!" She had refused to wear anything other than her leggings with her 'Ugly Christmas Sweater.' She had said the pants weren't important.

He pulled her up from the ground and dusted her off. She wrapped her arms around him and they kissed. She started giggling halfway through.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember when Bobby found us in that closet? I think we traumatized him."

Noah laughed. "He definitely saw parts of me I wasn't ready for."

She pulled him towards the car. "Let's go home."

//Present Day//

One month later she had left him. She told him that Martin Peterson, unlike Noah, had a plan for his life. That hurt. Wasn't his plan of loving her enough?

Social media exploded when the paparazzi caught wind of the breakup. So not only did Noah have to deal with the loss like a normal person, he had to see it everywhere.

"Just one more. Then I'll leave."

The bartender hesitated but poured the glass. "On the house."

"Noah? Is that you?!"

He looked over to see a familiar face.

"Priya. What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Well, nice to see you too." She sat down next to him and removed her scarf. "I'll have what he's having."

"Sorry, just didn't think I'd see anyone I knew in here. How's everything going?"

Priya sighed. "Horrible. Stupid. Lonely. If I'm being honest." She downed the scotch and winced as it burned going down. "Bah Humbug."

Noah laughed. "Cheers to that." He downed the last of his sorrows.

"Who would have thought we'd end up together in a random bar on Christmas Eve?"

"Probably Chelsea..." they both giggled. She was the most positive person they knew and she was always thinking up random pairings of her friends. But Noah and Priya weren't random. They had a brief moment back in the Villa that was quickly torn away.

"You want to get out of here?" Priya put her hand over his.

"Sure. My apartment is just down the block."

Priya put her scarf back on and grinned. "Perfect."

As they walked to his apartment she told him about the latest property she had been showing. It started to snow lightly and Priya sighed. "I love when it snows on Christmas Eve. It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He didn't realize it actually came out of his mouth until she stopped walking and grabbed his hand. She kissed him on the cheek. He noticed where they were and reached into his pocket.

"This is it." He opened the door and let her walk in first. She pulled out two bottles of wine from her bag and laughed.

"Not as good as scotch but it's something."

They sat on the living room floor drinking from the bottles and laughing about their time on Love Island.

"Sometimes I miss Ibrahim. He was sweet. He has Jo now and I'm happy for him but maybe just a tad jealous."

Noah understood. "I thought you two would make it to the end."

"I really messed things up when I decided to try my luck with you. How dare I come between the power couple." She finished what was left in the bottle.

Noah let out a sad laugh. "Some power couple. She's married now and they're even discussing kids." Hope had been clear she never wanted children. "Guess people change"

Priya felt sad for him. He was such a kind soul and Hope's huge personality overshadowed that in The Villa. It was always "Hope and Noah" never just Noah. There were people who called their season "Hope Island." Their couple name was Nope and it definitely lived up to its name. She opened the second bottle of wine.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Noah got up and walked to the kitchen. There wasn't much there but he pulled out some cheese and bread. He yelled out to the living room. "How do you feel about a Cheesy Christmas Toastie?"

He heard her voice behind him. "Did you really invite me in for a toastie?"

Noah turned to face her. She was on the counter drinking from the now, almost empty wine bottle. He walked over to her and removed the bottle from her grasp, setting it beside them. He kissed her slowly. Savoring the taste of the wine on her shiny red lips. She pulled him closer inviting him to deepen the kiss. He cupped her cheek and she smiled into him. 

She waited so long for this. She reached down, feeling how hard he already was for her. Just her. He let out a groan when she rubbed up against him through his pants. "Bedroom?" She smirked.

He grabbed her ass and picked her up, carrying her to his bed. He roughly slammed her onto the sheets and she giggled. She removed her top and tossed it aside. He hovered above her trailing sweet agonizing kisses down her neck to her aching nipples that longed to be touched. Taking one in his mouth, she gasped with excitement. He was all she had thought about since that day. He moved his hand to her skirt, sliding it down. She helped by wriggling out of it and kicking it away. She went to remove her underwear but Noah beat her to it. He ripped the tiny piece of fabric off of her. 

He inserted two fingers into her and she arched her back, pushing against him. She was so wet for him already. His cock throbbed to be inside of her. He moved his fingers in and out of her gradually picking up speed with each breath he took. She made eye contact with him. "Make me come just like that."

He kissed her stomach and quickly went back to her breasts. The sounds she made were driving him insane. He pressed his thumb to her clit and she came hard around his fingers.

She was breathless and her body glistened with the glitter from her body spray. She needed more. She needed to feel him inside her. "I need you."

He removed his fingers and quickly put a condom on. He pressed the tip into her slowly then let himself sink all the way inside her warmth. "Jesus.... go slow." He smiled at her response. He slowly moved his cock in and out of her watching as her head fell back into the sheets. 

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and slammed into her as hard as he could. She came instantly but he wasn't near ready. He continued thrusting into her, feeling her tighten around him for a second and third time. He couldn't get enough. 

She placed a heel on his shoulder bracing herself for another orgasm. He grabbed her leg pulling it flush to him. "Yes, harder Noah." She pushed into him and came undone once more.

She was losing her mind. She'd never experienced anything like this before. "Let me on top." He pulled out of her and allowed her to straddle him.

She bounced up and down on his cock. He loved her at this angle. She was gorgeous. She put her hands on the wall behind him and rolled her hips. He let out a moan and she moved faster. She was teasing him now. Every time he was almost there she would slow down. He grit his teeth. "You're such a fucking tease."

She laughed even though she was out of breath. "You love it."

He really did.

He grabbed her waist and slammed her down harder and harder until finally he found his release and it felt like he could die happy. Fulfilled. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart."

Priya rolled off him and covered them both up with his comforter. She kissed him on the cheek. 

"Merry Christmas, Noah."


End file.
